The monoaural tape for Experiment I and the dichotic tape for Experiment II were prepared in December, 1977 and January, 1978. Pilot studies were performed using the procedures from Experiment I and II during the month February. In March, 1978, minor modifications were made in the procedures of Experiment I and II. During the month of March, 1978, 36 males and 36 females were randomly selected from each of four age groups (5, 6, 7 and 9 years olds) for Experiment I. Another group of 24 males and 24 femaes were randomly selected from each of four age groups (5, 6, 7 and 9 year olds) for Experiment II. Both Experiment I and II were performed from April to June 15, 1978. The remaining five months of the grant will be devoted to scoring the data, data analysis, interpretation of the data, the writing of research articles and final report.